Curiosity Killed the Cat
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Because the only person more fertile than Noah Puckerman; was Quinn Fabray.  Ruby challenged me to write a Quill fic. So here it is. Hope you like it! Bree.
1. Drunken Decisions

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: So Ruby challenged me to attempt a Quill fanfic. This should be interesting. Please let me know what you think :)

Bree.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Drunken Decisions**

This was only the second time she had been this drunk. The last time had ended with her getting pregnant so that ruled out asking all of the guys, and Santana and Brittany just to be completely safe.

You see, she needed to crash at someone else's house. At home, she was living on the edge of a cliff. She felt like she was on trial. So it was out of the question that she turn up at home unable to walk in a straight line let alone talk in a straight line.  
She would most certainly be pushed right back off the edge of the cliff.

It was Tina's party. And Tina was ruled out because Artie was staying over and Quinn had very strong values when it came to things like that.  
So that left Mercedes or Rachel. And she was pretty sure Rachel had left with Puck already.  
And though her mind was slightly fuddled from alcohol she could still remember that Mercedes had had to leave early to say goodbye to her brother.

So what to do? She was at that stage where everything was suddenly very loud and she found the sight of a cat walking carefully along the top of the fence on the other side of the road from where she was sitting (on the edge of Tina's porch) very very funny.

After laughing for a while she realised she was still sitting on Tina's porch and it was at least 2 o'clock in the morning, and she still didn't have anywhere to go.  
She swigged at the bottle in her hand. Because it was there.

And in her current state she was suddenly remembering really strange things. Like how she'd forgotten to buy her cousin a birthday card and that she needed to do her English homework. And that when overhearing about Tina's party Mr Schue had teasingly asked them to not be too loud, because he lived in the next street.

Ah.

That was actually relevant. And it suddenly seemed like a brilliant idea to go and sleep on Mr Schuester's couch. Such a good idea that she was walking along the pavement before she realised she has made a decision.

* * *

If she had been sober she would have been surprised that after only 10 minutes she found herself ringing the buzzer of Mr Schuester's apartment, leaning against the wall unsteadily as a wave of nausea arrived.

"Schue!" she said brightly, as though greeting a long lost friend.

He rubbed his eyes several times, sleepily bewildered, his hair sticking up all over the place and his baggy sweatpants he slept in long enough to trip over.

"Quinn?"

For a moment he though he was dreaming. Because even with her makeup smudged and her pose far from upright she radiated something that he had never been able to put his finger on, but made him strangely curious about its effects.

"Yeah! I know!"  
"Are you drunk?"

He was disbelieving. Why was a student outside his door?

She retched and he moved hastily to propel her to the bathroom, holding her hair out of the way with one hand, and attempting to tidy  
up a bit with the other hand.

Though he did wonder afterwards why that seemed so important at the time, when she quite obviously wasn't going to remember in the morning whether or not there was a towel all over the floor.

When it seemed that she had emptied her stomach he noticed that instead of merely comforting her with a hand on her shoulder and her lower back, he was actually holding her up.

She stumbled over to the sink, and he held her as she splashed water over her face.  
This seemed to sober her up a bit but then she was suddenly crying and her watery eyes were glassy and distant. Will scooped her up into his arms and carried her through into the lounge.

Here he stopped. Several things were bothering him.

1) He was highly inappropriately intimate with one of his students at this moment in time by holding her like this and her hands curling round his chest

2) She was in no fit state to be returned home, especially not at this time in the morning, and her friends were likely also not available or able to take care of her.

But mainly point:

3) That he knew someone whose cousin had died by choking in their own vomit and hence he propped her on her side on his bed, with all the cushions he owned, and a bin tactically positioned next to the bed.

And he climbed in the other side, careful to lie as far away as possible, no matter how uncomfortable this was. And hoped he would wake up before she came round so that he could make out that he had been sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Quinn awoke the next morning having absolutely no idea where she was.  
And she sat up way too fast and her head was spinning and she staggered towards the sound of running water, pushing blindly through the door of the bathroom and only just getting to the toilet in time.

Will froze in the shower, only a translucent shower curtain between him standing there naked and Quinn puking her guts out into his toilet.  
It had been such a bad idea to look after her. But he was powerless to not help. That just wasn't his nature.

He stood stock still and listened to her wash her face and rinse her mouth with water.  
"Er... Mr Schue?"  
"Yes", he answered timidly, unable to move.  
"Can I use some mouthwash?"  
"Sure". He was relieved that was what she asked, though he wasn't sure what he had been afraid she would ask.  
After a few moments, he needed to check she was okay, since she had gone very quiet.  
"Can you pass me a towel please Quinn?" he took it quickly, the silence awkward as he turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around him.

She wasn't daft.

"I'm not looking". She said quietly. "I can't go out of the room; my finger is stuck in the towel rail".

He stepped out cautiously. This was beyond weird.  
He trusted her and pulled on the jeans which were abandoned behind the towel rail, and a t shirt which was on the floor.  
"I'm decent". he said, and she relaxed slightly.

This must be worse for her, he thought sympathetically, because she probably didn't remember how she had ended up in his bathroom on a Saturday morning, likely with the worst headache ever.

"I've got my finger stuck in the towel rail", she said again, turning her slightly lost expression to him.  
He twisted her finger gently to free it.  
"Don't worry- I've done that before... Several times!"  
She laughed and the whole atmosphere changed. It was as though the weather was no longer undecided if there should be rain or shine and had settled firmly for bright sunshine.

She was quiet.  
"I tell you what", he said decidedly, I'll make us some coffee, and we can... Talk".  
She nodded gratefully. And he located the box of paracetemol to give to her.  
"I'm not sure exactly what happened", Quinn said slowly, accepting the proffered packet with another nod, "but I am eternally grateful that you were here. That I'm sure of".

He shrugged.  
"I'll get you a shirt", he said, and she didn't need to look down to know she was a bit of a mess. Crap.  
There was still this strange curiosity that drew him to Quinn.

"I'm not being rude", she said, her voice polite, "but your apartment is..." she paused, not knowing how to describe it without being rude.  
"A pig sty?"  
"I was going to go for 'missing a woman's touch' but you said it!"  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just me these days and it's well over due for a clean out."  
She took a stool and sat at the kitchen island, her legs crossed, idly running her fingers through her damp hair to get rid of the knots.

The silence this time was comfortable. The ice had been broken by the whole finger stuck in the towel rail fandango.

He pushed a mug of coffee across the worktop and pulled up a stool opposite her.  
She took a tiny sip. "I remember going to Tina's party", she began.  
"Well that's a start", he joked.  
"Not quite sure how I ended up in your apartment. I'm very sorry. I'm a very stupid drunk. I make some very bad decisions."  
He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Would you like something to eat? To soak up the extra alcohol in your blood?"  
She smiled.  
"What do you have?"  
He looked around the kitchen. "Erm... Blueberry muffins?"  
She followed his gaze to a pile of about 3 packets of blueberry muffins next to the microwave.  
"Woah! Do you think you have enough blueberry muffins?"  
"What? I like them!"  
"Well that's lucky!"

There was a pause as Will jumped up to put a few muffins on a plate and bring them over.  
Quinn took a deep breath. "So I think I'm ready to hear what happened".  
"You sure?" he grinned.

Quinn groaned. "Oh god... I'm so sorry Mr Schue! It's just that I'm not ready to move out of my house again yet, and my mum still doesn't trust me... And I don't know how I even found your apartment! I've only been here once!"  
Will, still grinning, held up both of his hands to stop her babbling.  
"Quinn, Quinn! Stop! It's between you and me- I swear! Oh... And the guy downstairs you asked to marry..." she almost choked on her mouthful.

He laughed. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"  
She stuck her tongue out prettily.  
He pouted. She couldn't help but realise how young he was, joking and smiling, his hair still not tamed and not wearing smart clothes.  
"I'm sorry".

She frowned.

"You can never be sorry to me. Ever. Seriously, I owe you my life."  
He raised his eyebrows.

"That's a bit dramatic", he smirked.  
"Didn't you hear about the guy who drowned in his own vomit?"  
He blushed. So she had noticed the million cushions.

"Do you want another muffin?"  
She smiled and gestured pointedly at the muffin in her hand which had all of two bites out of it.  
"Okay so you buzzed into my apartment. I let you in..."  
"Was it a really unsociable hour?" she asked, wincing as he nodded.  
"Don't apologise!" he cut in, as she opened her mouth to do just that.  
"Or well be here forever!"  
She shoved his forearm playfully.  
"Then you threw up a bit... And then were comatose until not that long ago... And then you threw up again... But you know that..."  
She looked pained and he quickly added "you weren't too much trouble... As I said you were comatose for most of your visit!"  
"My visit?"  
He grinned.

"I'm just glad..." she broke off, looking down into her coffee mug, studying the liquid with sudden intensity.  
"You're just glad..." he prompted.  
"No".  
"Aw c'mon Quinn! I've seen you throw up", he whined, jutting his bottom lip out like a whiny child. "I held your hair..."  
"I'm just glad..." she stopped but his pleading eyes made her continue. She did owe him a lot.  
"I'm just glad I didn't act like I did last time I was drunk like that..."  
He raised his eyebrow amusedly.  
"It wasn't all Puck... I was pretty... Handsy".  
"This still needs to be kept on the down low", Will said hastily,  
"even if you weren't..."  
"I know. You can trust me".

He knew he could.  
He also knew that she should probably be going soon, but he had had one too many lonely Saturday mornings and even if he could still smell vomit slightly this Saturday morning was a lot more fun.  
"I suppose I should call in sick for work", Quinn said.  
"Where do you work?"  
"Oh just at the bowling alley... Only on Saturday mornings".  
Will threw his second muffin wrapper in the direction of the bin, missed, and shrugged defeatedly.

"My mum won't even notice I've been gone- she'll think I've gone to  
work."  
He nodded.  
"What shall I pretend to have wrong with me?"  
"Erm... Pounding headache... Nausea... Memory loss..."  
She laughed and shoved him again.  
"Sore throat." she decided.  
"Okay... Let's hear it then"  
"What?"  
"Your sore throat!"  
"Oh... Erm... Sorry... I can't come in to work today... I have some awful throat infection..."  
She broke off into laughter.

"You sound like Kermit the frog", Will teased, chuckling.  
"I do not!"  
He handed her the phone, still laughing.  
She rolled her eyes and took it.

"Yeah... Hi... It's Quinn Fabray, I can't make it into work today..."

But then she caught Will's eye and she had to cover the mouth piece because she snorted with laughter.

Doubled up with laughter she thrust the phone at him.

He took it, and spoke, attempting a higher pitched gravelly voice. "I'm sorry I can't make it into work today because I have a throat infection... Yeah I'll go to the doctors... Okay goodbye".

He collapsed into laughter.

Quinn recovered enough to ask: "what did she say?"

"She said you sounded awful and should get to the doctor immediately".

They laughed again.

When she eventually left Quinn knew she had to get back even with Mr Schue. She didn't like owing him more than just the fact that he was the most supportive and helpful teacher she had ever known.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Blueberry muffins, prank phonecalls

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. And I don't own Shrek.

AN: Thank you very much for reviewing the first chapter! Now for chapter 2...

Bree.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blueberry muffins, prank phone calls and the borrowed under 10**

She was walking to school the next morning, well, walking to Kurt's house to catch a lift with him and Finn, and her sense of smell provided her with the perfect way to relevel the playing field. Because the warm, sweet smell of baking was coming from the café on the corner, which boasted, on a blackboard outside on the pavement: 'freshly baked homemade muffins, served daily'.

So she bought one, a blueberry one, hoping it was worth spending half her lunch money on, and secreted the paper bag in her school bag, sneaking a whiff of the delicious aroma when Kurt and Finn weren't looking and were involved in some animated discussion on curtain fabric.

"Did you get home alright after the party on Friday, Q?" Kurt asked her, and she hastily shoved the bag back beneath her Spanish book.  
She nodded vaguely.  
"I bet you felt awful the next morning", Finn said cheerfully.  
She could only remember laughing more than she had ever laughed before (even more than when she was drunk!).

"I had a great morning", she smiled, truthfully.  
He looked at her strangely.

"Are you going to your locker, Q?"  
Her hand found the crinkly paper bag.  
"I'll meet you there, Kurt... I just gotta use the bathroom".  
She slipped down the hallway to Mr Schuester's classroom, relieved to find it empty so early, and placed the muffin in the top drawer of his desk on top of his board rubber.  
She hesitated, wondering whether to write a note, but decided that it pretty much spoke for itself.

Rachel was at her locker with Kurt.  
"Hi Quinn!"  
She raised her eyebrow, slightly suspicious of the brunette's bright greeting. "Erm... Hi?"  
"Look... I have to ask you... Are you and Noah... Involved?"  
She shook her head slowly.  
Rachel sighed in relief. "Okay that's great!"  
Quinn's eyebrows were at her hairline now.  
"We got... Talking, after I took the liberty of taking him as far away from you, in such a state of inebriation, as possible."  
"Go nuts Berry", Quinn smiled.

The world was at rights now she had a plan to even things up.  
Rachel just nodded. "That's what he said".  
Kurt and Quinn shared a look, which they quickly shook off as the bell rang for first lesson.

* * *

"Okay, settle down". Will stood at the front of the class, trying not to make it obvious that he wanted to see if Quinn had completely recovered from the weekend.

This curiosity about her was starting to become an obsession.

He started to write the starter up on the board, spelt a word wrong, and reached into his top drawer. He stopped, his eyes immediately flicking to the blond, who turned an angelically innocent expression to what he was writing on the board.

* * *

The next day Quinn was quiet for the entire car journey, trying to think of somewhere to hide the second blueberry muffin.  
Will was less surprised to find a blueberry muffin, still warm, when he peered into his pigeon hole for any daily notices.

* * *

On Wednesday, Will was careful when he opened any doors and cupboards, almost expecting a blueberry muffin just to jump out at him.  
He was filling a cup of water from the water machine in the corridor, when a commotion behind him caused him to turn his head. When he looked back round, there was a blueberry muffin sitting on top of the upturned water container, bold as brass.  
His face stretched in a huge grin.

* * *

When Thursday came around, Quinn felt the need to be a little more inventive with her hiding places.  
She wracked her brain on Wednesday night, and still hadn't thought of anything when she was walking into the school entrance.  
But then she noticed the familiar form of Mr Schuester, walking just ahead of her.

With a "look Kurt... Socks and sandals alert!" she slipped through the crowd and dropped the paper bag into his shoulder bag, returning to Kurt's side just as he finished giving the unfortunate sophomore a lecture on crimes against fashion.

* * *

Will was almost sad when glee practise on Friday afternoon started.  
It had been all day and he hadn't found a blueberry muffin.

It wasn't like he spent his day hoping for one. It just made him smile, and had made his week a lot more fun.  
He had already told the glee club that he planned to show them some film of a professional show choir to give them inspiration. They grumbled loudly as he set up the projector.

But they didn't really watch the film. They were too busy whispering about why a blueberry muffin had fallen from the top of the rolled up projector screen, and why Mr Schue had dived spectacularly across the table to catch it and calmly placed it on his desk as though it was a totally normal occurrence.

He was humming quietly, stacking the chairs and picking up abandoned sheet music. Quinn sat on the table next to the projector, swinging her legs, and watching him.  
"Crap! Quinn! You scared the life out of me!"  
She laughed, "You should have seen your face!"  
He made a face. "It's not funny!"  
"It really was!"  
He picked the muffin up from his desk. "Do you want to try some?" he asked, holding it out to her. "It's like heaven in a cake case".  
"Really?"  
He nodded fervently.  
She took it, peeling down the wrapper and picking off a reasonable mouthful.  
"Mmmm".  
It was without a doubt the best blueberry muffin she had ever tasted.

"Thank..."  
"Don't say thank you", she screeched, "otherwise it's all uneven again!"  
He grinned. "Okay... So how about I even it up this time?"  
"Like how? I can't exactly hold your hair out of the way when you're chundering everywhere!"  
"I'll think of something", he said, smiling secretively.

* * *

She was spraying anti odour spray into bowling shoes and stacking them neatly into the correct cubbies. It was quiet, that time when people were deciding whether to go bowling and then get lunch or whether to get lunch and then go bowling.  
And a message came over the tannoy.

"Urgent telephone call for a 'Pee Innabuckette'".  
Quinn suppressed a giggle.  
She tied the last laces carefully, taking her time to prolong the inevitable boredom.  
"Urgent telephone call for Mike Crotch".  
Quinn giggled, and the lone bowler packing his special bowling ball into its special bag flashed her a sideways glance.

* * *

On Monday she approached Mr Schuester after Spanish, pretending to need to ask for help with his assignment.  
"Pee Innabucket? Mike Crotch?"  
He feigned innocence, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.  
"You missed out- I had a huge great list but after the second one the guy who answered the phone just hung up".  
"Well okay... In a strange way we are kind of even... Though I still think I'm in your debt because your phone calls stopped me from being completely bored out of my skull... And that's a good thing."  
"You didn't find it immature and annoying?"  
"We all need a bit of a laugh to interrupt reality", she said, seriously.

He just nodded, and realised that he only remembered having a full on belly laugh with her.  
"Okay, on that kinda same track... You know you said you had to look after your neighbour's 9 year old grandson on Sunday?"  
"Erm... Yes..."  
He must have hearing like a bat! She was having a fairly quiet conversation with Mercedes!  
"Okay... This is going to sound weird!"  
"Go for it... Nothing is weirder than me turning up at 2.30 in the morning completely wasted at your apartment! Surely?"  
"Well think of this as completely settling your 'debt' to me once and for all".

She looked up from her chipped fingernail, interested.  
"I'm listening".  
"Can I borrow him?"  
"Huh? Borrow him? Should I be worried about you?"  
"No! (He wasn't like that... So why was the only thing he could think about right now was how attractively coral pink her lips were naturally? That was just because she was kinda biting them. Stop staring at her lips! Yes he could laugh with her but she couldn't provide any other kind of relief. Did he really just think that? Argh!) There's a new Shrek movie out".  
"Shrek! But I'm still confused how Cameron is involved in this?"

He fiddled with the stapler he was holding uncomfortably, fumbled with it, dropped it on his foot and hopped around for a bit, Quinn laughing unsympathetically.  
Replacing the stapler on the desk and blushing with embarrassment he attempted to explain.  
"Well I can't go to see it on my own... I'll be arrested!"  
"Ahhh. You want to borrow Cameron to go see Shrek." She laughed and he blushed even harder.  
"Okay you can take him... But only if I can come too".  
He screwed up his face. He wanted to say yes immediately…but... And he wanted to laugh again...  
"It's not a scary film... It's not like I'm going to end up in your lap!" she sounded a bit peeved, annoyed that he wouldn't think she was mature enough.  
"Okay".  
It would be dark right? So he wouldn't be tempted to stare at her lips.

* * *

"Hi Quinn! Hi Cameron!"  
Quinn smiled in greeting.

"Hi..."  
He got the impression that she didn't know what she should address him as.

She was the only one who laughed as hard as he did.

And then laughed until she was crying when he re-enacted some of the best scenes in the car park with an atrocious Scottish accent and an ogre impression that was more like a drunken hippo.  
Quinn had almost forgotten that she had Cameron with them until he informed her that he needed the toilet and Will hastily took his hand and dragged him over to the mens.  
And when she dropped him off and he ruffled Cameron's hair and nicked a handful of leftover popcorn he informed her he hadn't had so much fun in too long to remember, and she couldn't stop smiling.

But he was still curious.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Christmas candles and dead cats

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Bree.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Christmas candles and dead cats.**

Quinn was home alone. It was a Saturday night and her mum was out on a date and had told her she wouldn't be back until the next day as she was going for breakfast.  
Quinn was slightly depressed. Her _mum_ was on a date. And she was the one home alone. It was enough to depress a clown.

She needed ice cream. She rolled off the sofa with a long suffering sigh.  
There was no ice cream in the house. Not even any of that soya crap that tasted like sugar coated cardboard. Actually, sugar coated cardboard had more flavour.

And as if the evening couldn't get any more depressing she trudged into her bedroom, ready to while away a couple if hours plucking her eyebrows and epilating her legs, the power cut out.

When she was completely rid of all unwanted hair she decided to walk down to the newsagents and grab some ice cream. And some candles because the only ones she could find were christmas candles and smelt like old ladies.  
And not in a good way.

* * *

"Willl?" she said, rolling the 'l'.

He was wearing a polo shirt, the collar up in a jaunty fashion, and printed on the back it read 'Willl' with 3 'l's.  
He span round.  
"Quinn? Are you stalking me or something?" the corners if his mouth were lifted in a teasing smile.  
"Yeah... Ooh baked beans and bread... You obviously have a wild Saturday night planned".  
"I'll try not to wind up at your house drunk out of my head", he returned, grinning.

"Where are candles in this joint?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Willl, is there something on my lip?"  
She was just joking around calling him Willl like that, but now calling him Mr Schuester seemed a bit weird.  
"Candles?" he stalled.  
"Yeah... I have a black out. Which is rubbish because I'm home alone and the TV is my only friend. And now it is dead."

"Well... Do you like baked beans on toast?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you think I'm 'mature' enough?"  
He frowned.  
"Okay. Imagine I'm like, one of your guy mates... I ask you round to eat baked beans on toast and watch TV... What would you think?"  
"That you were trying to get in my pants!" Quinn laughed, and Will joined in, laughing a little too hard.

"But because it's you I would think... That sounds great fun".  
"Okay..."

"So what's with the shirt?"  
He laughed.

"Typo... But I like the shirt so I kept it".  
"Nutter".  
She said it kinda affectionately.

He was starting to feel the curiosity taking over his every sense.  
"Have you got your car?"  
He nodded, paying for the food and she followed him over to where he had parked.

"Pigeon is the weirdest word ever".  
"Okay... That was random- even for you!"  
"Even for me?" she asked, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
He just laughed.  
"The whole blueberry muffin thing?"  
"That wasn't random- you said you liked them!"  
But making light of a situation was one way of dealing with it that she favoured at the moment.  
"True".  
And he was just there at the right time.

And she wasn't feeling bad about not having a date on a Saturday night anymore.

"Shotgun", she called, flashing him a grin.  
He laughed.

"Now you're the nutter!"  
"It's automatic... You know... Like when you see a yellow car you have to punch someone".  
She looked at his confused expression earnestly.  
"When you see a yellow car you have to punch someone? Since when?"  
"Since forever!"  
"Yellow car!"  
"Hey! Beginners luck!"  
She rubbed her arm laughing, pretending hurt.

* * *

And it was all the laughing that started killing cats.

Will had tried to unlock next door's apartment instead of his own, ensuing much raucous laughter, and Quinn had been laughing so much when they finally entered Will's apartment (which was significantly cleaner and tidier than the last time she had been there), that she tripped over the edge of the carpet.  
And Will had caught her and he was bent down, holding her in his arms as though he had just lowered her in some ballroom dancing move.

And then he kissed her.

And it wasn't just a peck.

Overcome by curiosity at the closeness of those perfect coral lips, he pressed his lips fully against them, caressing them, even flicking his tongue out to taste the sweet taste that could only be categorised as 'Quinn'.

A kiss like that they couldn't just laugh off.

When Will froze and pulled away, unceremoniously dropping Quinn onto the carpet, from the look in his eyes it was evident that he was about to bomb off.

But Quinn wasn't having any of that. Will straightened up, his eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. Quinn struggled to her feet, her hand tightening on his arm, which was tensed as was every other muscle in his body.

She stood before him, meeting his desperate stare. It was as though he thought could transport her back to her house if he stared at her desperately enough.  
And she slapped him.

"I deserved that", he said, his voice a sad sigh, and he probably shouldn't be slightly aroused by her slap.

His sigh was almost instantly muffled as she crushed his lips with hers.

And his eyes practically popped out of his head.  
And he prided himself in always doing the right thing.

And at that very moment the right thing was to kiss her back with equal force, taking the opportunity when she gave a eruptive moan to slip his tongue into her mouth. Which she welcomed with another moan deep in her throat, and his hands were everywhere, stoking the blaze destroying both their morals and every previous memory of intimate passion they had had before. Because those memories were nothing compared to this.

Neither of them quite knew what happened. Neither of them wanted to point the finger of blame in case it came right back and bit them in the butt.

But both of them knew very well that Will showed her just how much of a generous lover he was.  
3 times.

And he had never been so beautifully worn out.  
And the only sounds they made were generic sounds of pleasure, as though they were trying to pretend that they were totally okay doing this and because if they spoke both parties would be reminded just who it was taking part in the best sex they had ever had.

While she may have surprised him in initiating such illegal events, she did exactly what he expected afterwards and completely ignored him and disappeared into the night.  
And he exactly expected himself to wish that she wouldn't and hadn't (in that order).

Because he couldn't laugh properly without her.

He had been curious. He had satisfied his curiosity.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Tuna fish and strong swimmers

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you SO much for the reviews! There is only one more chapter after this one, though let me know if you are interested in me planning a follow up which deals with later on in the pregnancy.

Bree.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Tuna fish and strong swimmers**

Will was a good person. But he was still a man. Which was why he was initially surprised that he couldn't just at least pretend to forget and move on.

But he couldn't.

Together they were almost perfect versions of themselves.

He longed to at least talk to her.

Especially after Spanish on Monday.

"Quinn's just coming", Mercedes announced, walking into Spanish with Kurt, a couple of minutes late.  
Will had stood still for at least 5 minutes, red as a tomato, unable to concentrate on Spanish when all he could think about was Quinn clinging to him as they both fell apart.

And he was late to almost every lesson that week because if he saw her in the corridor, he could so clearly picture her naked that he had to take a tactical detour to the bathroom.

But everytime she saw him she completely ignored him. But he had made it his task to make her laugh with him again. Because what it came down to was just how much he enjoyed being with her, even when she wasn't naked, and he missed her.

* * *

He tried everything.

He wrote notes on her Spanish work, 'see me after lesson' in red pen.

She ignored them.

He broke into Figgin's office after hours to get her mobile number out of her file. But she didn't answer his calls or return his texts.

He found the same café, and left a blueberry muffin in her locker (he may have spent about a week watching her to find out her code).

After two weeks of this he stopped, because if she didn't return his feelings he wouldn't have a leg to stand on in court with such stalker-like behaviour.

But then she left her Spanish folder one day, and he spent the majority of his free lesson colouring in the heart she had drawn on the inside of the cover with his initials in.

* * *

"Is that tuna?" Quinn asked, holding her hand over her mouth and nose and pushing Finns hand away from her.  
Finn frowned and peeled apart the pieces of bread to inspect his sandwich.  
"Oh god don't do that!" Quinn got up quickly and ran out of the canteen.  
"That's weird", Finn commented, "I thought she liked fish again since she gave birth".

Will Schuester, overhearing this, walked straight into the bin and fell flat on his back.  
Hence them ending up sat next to each other on the bed in the nurses room, Will holding an ice pack to his lower back, and Quinn still looking slightly green.

"So..."  
"Will... Do you think you could give me a ride to the doctors after school?"  
Her voice was so quiet, so scared. But he wouldn't have said no anyway.  
He just nodded quietly and squeezed her hand.  
"If you are...?"  
"Then you are the father".  
"Ah". He couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

"S'not so funny now is it?" she said gruffly, picking at the peeling rubber on the edge of the bed.  
"Not without you", he said, slightly wistfully.  
She looked at him sharply.  
"You are kidding?"  
He frowned.

"No. I'm not kidding."  
"We could never be together... No matter how much we wanted to".  
Did she want to?  
Did he?  
Underage? His student? The only person who had made him laugh until he thought he would die? The best sex he had ever had?

He laughed. Because he couldn't cry here.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I don't know".  
"We never talked after..."  
"I know... You just ignored me!"  
"How did it even happen?"  
"Well we were laughing a lot... Something to do with endorphins?"  
"You can still trust me..."  
"I do trust you".  
There were no pauses between their speech. Just quick fire quiet mutters back and forth.

"Let's just wait and see huh? We could just be making a mountain out of a molehill here".  
"Yeah. We could be. Is it we?"  
"That is what you generally use to categorise the plural".  
"You know what I mean".  
"You can't just be with me because you could be fathering my second teenage pregnancy... That doesn't make it allowed".  
"I know."  
"God this is screwed up".  
"Well not yet... Counting chickens or something like that..."  
"Do you want me to keep ignoring you?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"Well I dunno!"

"We can go back to mine after..."  
"Can we have sex?"  
"Did you really just ask that?"  
"Well...?"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Do you?"  
Their eyes met for the first time in a while and her eyes were curious now, and he couldn't stop his from expressing the fire in his heart.

"I'll meet you outside English", he murmured, and was gone before she could question how he knew she had English last thing.

* * *

"Is it really bad that I want to hold your hand?"  
"Shhh! Really, really bad..." he looked around, but no one had heard.  
Luckily.  
"If you are... Will the answer still be yes?"  
He had to know.  
"Yes. And I don't hate you".  
"We did use the necessary..."  
"...precautions?"  
"Yup."  
"I know. We would have to be pretty darn fertile."

They were in his car now, he had moved it away from the school. They wouldn't be spotted.  
He squeezed her hand.  
"I have to tell you now... It was really really good".  
"...really good", she echoed.  
He pulled away. Silence reigned.  
"Puck and Finn were stupid boys... To let you go..."  
"You're not a stupid boy". She stated, studying his face carefully.  
"I'm a stupid, stupid man", he muttered darkly.

Something struck him. The difference. He was just saying all his thoughts out loud. And so was she. There words flowed back and forth with no gaps in between.  
"Do you regret it?"  
"No. Do you?"  
"No. But if it's going to hurt you then yes."  
"Everything happens for a reason".  
"Do you believe that?"  
"Yes."  
"So do I".

He didn't care about the risks of having his arm around her like he did, in such a public place. It was surprising him how calm she was being about this.  
He was the one falling apart. And he felt immediately guilty for this.  
And he felt even more guilty when she saw his troubled expression and brushed her lips over his jaw, awakening sparks deep inside him that only she could. And he knew this. For some reason he couldn't explain. He knew that his marriage had failed for a reason, he knew that he had never been able to 'get back in the game' for a reason, he knew everything had happened for a reason.

And the reason was her.  
Crap.  
And when they weren't touching he wished they were.

He handed her the coffee in the cardboard cup, and very nearly spilt it all over her lap when the light brushing of her fingers on his sent a jolt of electricity up his arm.  
"Ta babe".  
He grinned. "Your welcome sweetie".  
She gasped as she took a sip. "God! So hot!"  
"Thanks", he joked, grinning.  
She spluttered, laughing. But her eyes were twinkling with something other than just mirth. "Well you are".  
"So are you".  
"You told me", she reminded him.  
"Ah yeah..." his eyes clouded slightly.

"I just... I mean... I'm glad it did but... Seriously- one minute you were coming over to watch TV and eat beans on toast- and now were waiting for..."  
She smiled ruefully. "It was three weeks ago".  
"Too long ago".  
"Willll".  
"I didn't say no to tonight!"  
"You're supposed to be the one rejecting my advances, keeping on the straight and narrow!"  
"Do you want me to?"

She shook her head vehemently.  
"Exactly! I only vowed to reject advances that were purely one-sided. Though I never thought..."  
She groaned, putting her head in her hands.  
"Why did it have to be you! Why are you the one who..."  
She trailed off.  
"Erm... Thanks?"  
She just rolled her eyes at him.  
He pulled her closer into his side, and she rested her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"Quinn Fabray?"  
This was it. And Quinn was suddenly quiet, and the thoughts that had just been going straight from his brain into the spoken word, suddenly were narrated inside his head again, and he was running through all the emotions he had felt when Terri had told him she was pregnant; and all the emotions he had felt when he found out she had been faking it.

* * *

Quinn looked round at the Glee Club, feeling each one of their eyes upon her, but only registering Will's, as they burned straight through to her soul.

"I'm pregnant".

Everyone's eyes all flew to Puck.

"It wasn't me!" He cried, holding his hands in the air indignantly.

A few flicked uncertain eyes to Finn, who shook his head fervently.

"So who was it?" Puck demanded. "Do you want me to smash them into a pulp? Can I be godfather? Are you going to keep this one?"

Will interrupted. "I trust that every single one of you will be very supportive for Quinn during this time."

That reminded Quinn of something he had said last night.

_His fingertip traced down her face from her forehead to her lips, and gently kissed her, her lips melting against his instantly._

"_Hmmm… Have you told your mum?"_

"_Yeah…No! Can you imagine? Yeah… 'mum I'm pregnant- again- the baby is due a few months after I graduate- who's is it?- well- you know Mr Schuester…Bam! I'm homeless- again!"_

_He groaned. _

"_Please don't call me Mr Schuester…"_

"…_Sorry babe"._

"_Hmmm…That's more like it…"_

_He kissed her again, resting more comfortably, propped up on his elbow on the bed beside her, their legs twisted together, and his arm underneath her warm, naked body._

"_You know I'm here… for you and Twinkle"._

"_Twinkle?"_

"_I will support you through this…It did take two to tango"._

"_That is reeeeally cheesy. And besides- I initiated that night- so I'm more to blame"._

"_Yeah but I initiated tonight…"_

"_Yeah… How does this keep happening?"_

"_What this?.." He kissed her languidly, his hand fisting in her hair, his tongue searching her mouth._

"_Yeah that…" She gasped, when he pulled away, grinning. "That and…"_

And so it happened again.

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Relations and RIP Smudge

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Your Sex is on Fire' by Kings of Leon.

AN: I rewrote this chapter about 3 times before I was finally happy with it! I hope you like it.

Bree.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Relations and R.I.P Smudge**

Will burst into the classroom where he had agreed to meet Quinn at break.

"I have had _the best_ idea!"

The chess club turned to him, confused.

"What's that Mr Schue?" Adrian Green asked. He was in his Spanish class.

"Erm… Chess!"

"Okay…"

"We should all learn to play chess! You know what… I'll see you guys later…"

Ah. Now he saw his mistake, the 9 was hanging upside down on the door.

"I have had the best idea!"

"Ooh- let me guess… Let's skive off school- and have sex- all day!"

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were already incredibly horny".

"No. Damn pregnancy hormones."

"Hey! Brilliant pregnancy hormones!"

Though she was only almost 3 months pregnant. It may just have been her (not that he was complaining about that either).

"Well at least your baby isn't making me throw up all the time".

He stood back slightly, his hands on her shoulders, appraising her at arms length.

"You know… when you're not naked- you can't tell."

"Thank god. I still haven't worked out something to say to my mum… Do you still think 'I've decided to become a professional sumo wrestler' isn't a viable option?"

He grinned, kissing her briefly.

"So… Do you want to hear about my idea?"

"Okay…" She sighed, pretending reluctance.

Her cheeks were actually hurting from how much smiling she did from just being with him.

"Well… What if I told you we're related."

"Ewwww! We're not right?"

She looked genuinely worried.

"No! But… If we were 'related'… well it would be easier for us to spend time together and that kinda thing… do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah! That's actually a pretty good idea!"

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised!"

She laughed and kissed him.

"Mmmm… Okay- I'll spend the time I should be marking to look up what kinda documents I need for that…"

"The things you do for me- huh?"

* * *

"Mr Schuester? Did you just sing 'your sex is on fire' to your cousin?"  
"It's one of her favourite songs", Will replied easily, smiling brightly at Rachel.  
"It is", Quinn confirmed, fanning herself with her sheet music.  
"Blimey it's hot in here!"  
"It's freezing in here Q", Kurt pointed out, gesturing to his scarf wrapped several times around his neck.  
"Must be the pregnancy..."  
"Right then! Who's next?" Will clapped his hands authoritatively, wondering just how many times they could play the pregnancy card without people becoming suspicious.

* * *

"Okay... Quick before Quinn and Schuester get here... But did you see their commercial?" Rachel Berry hissed round at the glee club. "Noah and I were just sitting watching TV and suddenly our Spanish teacher and his _cousin_ Quinn were filling our screens and trying to sell us razors!"  
"Really?" there was a collective incredulous response to this news.  
"But that's not the worst part!"  
She flicked her eyes round conspiratorially.  
"_She licked along his jaw line_!"  
"Ewwww! Isn't that illegal?"  
"Seriously though", Puck interjected, "how many people would actually lick along their cousins' jaw line?"  
"My cousin has a beard!" Kurt shuddered.  
"I thought it was weird enough that they kiss each other- on the lips!" Mercedes added.  
"I know! I mean, I love my cousin and all, but on the lips!" Finn was cringing now.

"If they weren't cousins- it would be perfectly acceptable?" Rachel questioned, and everybody nodded seriously as Quinn entered the room, Will carrying her bag and opening the door for her.

"They are so sweet together it gives me cavities", Kurt muttered, and for once, he and Rachel were in complete agreement about something.  
Puck cleared his throat.  
"Hey guys", Will greeted them.

"Hey Mr Schuester!" Rachel said a bit too brightly. "We were just discussing relationships".

"Okay…"

Looking about for support, Rachel ploughed on. "Yes. I watched a programme last night about cousins marrying cousins… And I for one think it is wrong."

"Okay…"

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in a subtle questioning to his girlfriend. Who shrugged in reply.

"Totally wrong". Finn added, as Rachel's sharp elbow found his ribs.

"I mean, we agreed that we are all for age difference couples", Puck said casually, "And even teachers and students…"

Rachel grinned proudly at him.

Will stopped shuffling through the sheet music.

"Really?"

Quinn put her head in her hand. She had known the commercial had been a bad idea. But they had been laughing again… She had thought laughing was supposed to be good for you? But then again… in the past it had only led to good things…

And furthermore, everyone in glee club knowing would certainly make it easier to convince her mum that she _actually was _going round a different friend's house every night to study.

Rachel rolled her eyes. It was time to change tack.

"Are you, or are you not, involved in some secret relationship with Quinn Fabray?"

"We're not cousins", Quinn cut in quickly. "Our kid isn't going to be genetically challenged."

Will didn't look to worried that she had just told everybody that he was the father of her child. In fact, he was too busy imagining little Schuester-Fabray going off to college with his old blue trunk.

"Mr Schue?"

He grinned benignly at Puck.

Puck just laughed.

"And people thought me and Rach was hard to understand!"

"I think the glee club should have a little talk about this…" Rachel decided.

No one moved.

"The glee club minus the Schuesters", Matt clarified.

"Okay -we'll just stand in the closet." Quinn suggested.

"Perhaps I better marshall that", Mike smirked, as Rachel and Puck shared a worried glance, knowing full well the benefits of a soundproof closet.

* * *

Will and Quinn stood awkwardly, leaning against the shelf of blank exercise books with Mike standing between them.

"You know what… perhaps it is better if you stand next to each other", he said at last, when Will had brushed his hand over his back for the second time.

* * *

"You guys only need to keep quiet until Quinn graduates", Will said. "There's nothing I can do if you decide to tell someone… And I would be fired and you would no longer have a glee coach".

Rachel smiled at his argument.

"No one is going to say anything…"

Quinn sighed in relief.

Because she didn't just need him to stick around when she was carrying his baby.

She wanted him to stick around when they raised it together.

* * *

"So Schue…"

Will looked up to find Finn and Puck standing side by side.

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to be all 'manwhore' again, me and Finn will…"

He held his hands up to stop them.

"Do you want to see the ring I got her?"

"You're proposing?" Finn spluttered.

"Not yet! No… it's an eternity ring... for her birthday."

"That is so gay", Puck scoffed.

"Its actually pretty romantic", Finn muttered and Puck shoved him.

"But eternity? That's a long time".

Will looked thoughtfully at Finn.

"Something just clicks, you know?"

Puck nodded wisely but Finn just looked confused.

"What, like, you can hear it?"

* * *

"Where's Quinn?"  
Almost before he had finished speaking Sue Sylvester's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
"Would the father of Quinn Fabray's baby please come to the principal's office".  
And Will didn't even think before he was off down the corridor, worrying that she had fallen over or anything...  
Finn was fastest off the mark, closely followed by Puck, and they both sprinted down the corridor in pursuit.

The door of the principal's office swung open.  
"I'm the father", Puck said casually.  
Quinn relaxed immediately.  
Figgins and Sue turned to her questioningly, but she did not have a chance to reply as Finn joined Puck in the doorway.  
"Actually, I'm the father", he claimed jostling slightly with the shorter boy.

Quinn rolled her eyes.  
"It could be either of them", she said vaguely, hoping she would be allowed to leave now.  
Puck, still glaring at Finn, nodded.  
"It could be either of us- but it was me".  
Finn grabbed the white board pen off Figgins desk.  
"It couldn't be you..."  
"It's okay! We don't need a diagram!" Figgins interjected in vain.

"What's going on in here", Will asked, entering while doing up his trousers.

Quinn shot him a strange look.  
"Yeah... Sorry bout the trousers Mr Schue", Finn grinned, before turning his attention back to his artwork.  
Will didn't reply, slightly worried by the drawings of what looked like three stick men in some very compromising positions on Figgins' white board.

"Coach Sylvester brought Quinn Fabray to my attention, claiming that she was pregnant and suggesting the way to find out was to say we needed to speak to the father."  
Will was glad that everybody else was looking at Quinn at that moment, as it gave him the chance to raise his eyebrows to her in silent question.  
Her slight smile informed him she was fine and he relaxed immediately.

The door that Will had shut behind him burst open.  
"I'm the father!" Kurt exclaimed.  
Everyone surveyed the panting teen, eyes drawn to the fact that one of his feet was firmly stuck in a paint tin.  
"Is my love okay?" he asked brightly, going to stand beside Quinn.  
Will flinched slightly.

Finn surreptitiously added another stick man to his now very detailed and labelled diagram.  
"This is madness!" Sue stated, looking round at the full office.  
"You kids..." Figgins began, but was shouted down by Puck.  
"I am the father!"  
Finn pushed him. "Look at the diagram. You can't get her pregnant doing what you were doing!"  
"What was I doing?" Kurt asked, interested, "is that me handcuffed to the bed?"  
Sue and Figgins studied the diagram with more interest.

Will took the opportunity as the arguments continued, to slip over to Quinn.  
"I'm glad you're okay", he whispered, his lips tickling her earlobe, "and Twinkle".  
She sneaked a cheeky peck on his lips when no one was watching.  
"Of course I'm okay", she murmured back, smiling, "I have you".

He grinned right back and that familiar feeling of curiosity taking over his every sense that coursed through his body.

But now he knew it wasn't just curiosity.

It was love.

* * *

They walked out of Figgins office a little while later, with Will having promised that he would in future try to prevent any 'irresponsible multiplayer intimate gameplay'.  
A flyer on the notice board in the corridor caught his eye.  
'Missing: grey cat named smudge'.  
And he knew, and he wasn't quite sure how he knew this, but that cat was most definitely dead.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
